


Worries

by Lumon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: An innocent school trip ends up in a cast. Have a guess who ends up in a cast.





	

It’s been a few years later , the boys have grown as they entered school and had trip with school to an amusement park.

 

 

Shoyo wasn’t pleased one bit when his sons told they were going to an amusement park in three days. It’s not that he doesn’t want them to have fun , it’s more like he has been anxious to let his sons go further than school or the arcade in town with their friends or the friends’ houses since he was pregnant for the second time.

 

It’s been seven months and he really is not in favour of letting his pups go too far away without him. Probably an Omega thing but right now it was a very stubborn mother Omega against two fathers that try to talk him into letting them go.

 

‘’Come on Sho , the boys can handle it very well. This isn’t their first trip , it’s just your hormones at the moment. Don’t you want them to have fun?’’

 

Bokuto tells Shoyo as he sat on the couch leaning against Akaashi that was observing the situation. The boys were outside playing with their friends from school as they were discussing the topic.

 

‘’No! Over my dead pregnant body! ‘’

 

Akaashi isn’t happy with the stressed scent in the room , it wasn’t a pleasant scent for himself and Bokuto to see their mate in such a state.  They want to make him relax but Shoyo was not in the mood and when Bokuto attempted earlier to calm him down he received a kick in the groan.  

 

That made him use him as protection along with a pillow over his lap to keep his jewels safe before he receives another kick.  He always knew that Shoyo was able to bend his body but the kick made him go in awe of how hard he could kick him despite the bulge he wears beautiful with another child of one of them.

 

He has to think of something fast , they have to pick up the kids and let Shoyo rest. He isn’t in favour of stressing him out so much.

 

‘’Is there something we can do then?’’

 

Akaashi asks as he hears Bokuto ask the same but in a different way.

 

‘’I’m sure me and Keiji can do something so they can go and you can relax Sho.’’

 

A small ho-ho came out of Bokuto’s lips when he sees Shoyo think of something. He is glad that despite his mood ,he is open to think well.

 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto observe Shoyo , they can almost see the steam leave his ears as the thoughts rush in his mind.

 

When those vibrant hazel brown eyes were locked on them they straighten their selves on the couch , as a protective habit Bokuto hands Akaashi a pillow just to be sure. Akaashi isn’t sure why but he accepts it just in case.

 

‘’What is your plans this Friday?’’

 

Shoyo asks his husbands that hold pillows on their lap. That was his fault , he feels bad for giving Bokuto a kick to the nuts but he was annoying.

 

‘’A dinner with some colleges babe..’’

 

Bokuto tells as Akaashi soon adds.

 

‘’That is my free day.’’

 

Bokuto and Akaashi see a smile form on his lips ,  Shoyo lifts his hand up and shakes his wise finger.

 

‘’Ah? Sorry , I didn’t hear it clearly. What I heard was ‘ Were joining as guardians to our sons trip with school’ right?’’

 

 

‘’Yes! Yes we did say that , S-sho!’’

 

Bokuto says with a smile as he stands up from the couch as he places the pillow back on the couch. He heads to Shoyo to stand beside him and lay an arm around his shoulder.

 

‘’We will do that, you just have to go and take a bath while we plan for it okay? ‘’

 

With a happy nod he gives Bokuto a kiss on his cheek , he rests one hand on his belly as he heads up the stairs to the bedroom. 

 

When they’re sure Shoyo can’t hear them Akaashi speaks.

 

‘’ Omega’s are scary..’’

 

‘’ I KNOW RIGHT!? Shoyo shows this side so rarely it makes you feel on edge. ‘’

 

Bokuto walks to Akaashi , without asking he sits himself on his husbands lap as he gives Akaashi a kiss that returned.

 

‘’We can’t blame him though , he is just protective over them.  We know that normally he has no problem with them going on trips.’’

 

Bokuto adds to it after he lays his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Almost a whisper he tells Bokuto.

 

‘’It’s sexy though…. Shoyo showing his protective side over them… ‘’

 

That sentence was greeted with a grin from Bokuto as he nods as he tells Akaashi.

 

‘’Very sexy , even more with the fact he is again carrying a child of us. A pregnant belly suits him , I love the belly stretches.’’

 

 

 

 

‘’How did you manage to break your arm in an amusement park as a ‘guardian’ Koutaro ? Also why is Keiji’s hand scratched and has a bandage applied?’’

 

Even for Shoyo his husband could be make him tilt his side ways with question marks pop up.

 

‘’I twied to showy woff..’’

 

Bokuto tries to act cute to make Shoyo forgive him sooner. It was his own fault for showing off that he was the cool dad to his sons classmates. On his lap sat his half asleep son Katsuro tired from the trip to the hospital and the amusement park mixed.

 

‘’That I noticed , yet how ? Like in which way did you show off enough to break your arm , Koutaro?’’

 

A sigh fell from Shoyo’s lips as he rubs his hand over his forehead. He is happy Kenma stayed with him today and is distracting Toshiro for him so he could talk with Koutaro and Keiji.

 

‘’I’m sorry Shoyo ,  you trusted us with making sure nothing happened and we we’re the one that caused a scene… ‘’

 

Akaashi tells as he walks to the side of the chair Shoyo is sitting on, he slides his hand over his cheek , he lowers himself so he could give him a kiss on his lips.

 

‘’Sorry Sho , I told them I could touch the ceiling of the ride we we’re sitting in that was made for kids. Keiji tried to stop me by pulling my arm down but before I knew it my arm was banged harsh against an object and Keiji pulled my arm back down but scraped his upper hand open..’’

 

Bokuto explains , he feels Katsuro move in a comfortable position and sleep on his lap while holding his shirt. His good hand slides through Katsuro’s hair to make him more comfortable. Another sigh falls from Shoyo’s lips as he gives a nod.

 

‘’I’m too tired to explain why I was worried something would happen. But I’m glad it was only an arm and Keiji just scraped it.  I’m going to tell Kenma he can come back in , he already stayed longer than I had planned. ‘’

 

With some effort he gave a push to stand , a hand on his back from Keiji helps him straighten up. He waddles to the boys room , when he enters he sees that Toshiro has his father’s charms and managed to make Kenma lay beside him in bed.

 

‘’Kenma?’’

 

With a soft voice he calls out to him but with no response.  Isn’t he lucky he gave Kuroo a call half an hour ago to pick him up since the last trains weren’t riding anymore to where Kenma and Kuroo live. Kenma told him Kuroo had a free day from work and was sleeping in but he left a note he would be with him today.

 

He felt a tad bad due ruining his free day with Kenma since they both have busy days with work and all sorts but Kenma just brushed it off with ; ‘ I see his face every day. I will be arrive in a hour , Bye.’ And would hang up and Kenma indeed stood a little hour later before his door. Kenma got the passcode to their house , Kenma was after all the Godfather he choose from his side. And in case he had to give birth and Koutaro or Keiji weren’t home or unavailable there was Kenma who is willing.

 

Just as he waddles back down the stairs he hears the door open in the entrance of the house stood Kuroo. Kuroo was by Koutaro’s choice the godfather of their children , no surprise there.

 

‘’Ohh a swelled shrimp with a baby shrimp.’’

 

Kuroo teases him , he can’t help but snicker and head to him.

 

‘’ Funny , at least I’m allowed to have sex. ‘’

 

Shoyo backfires as he sees Kuroo’s cheeks flare up at the comment.  A great time the roles would be reversed but he knows secrets about Kuroo from Kenma.

 

‘’Bro?’’

 

Koutaro peaks from the door to see his best friend, without a thought he jumps in the other’s arms. Years of knowing each other Kuroo is fast to catch him bridal style. It didn’t go unnoticed that he has a cast around his arm. Yet before he could ask Bokuto answers in a calm voice they usually use when the narrator starts to tell a story. Bokuto gave a side glance to see a tired Omega leans against the stair rails so he just coughs up to smooth his throat.

 

‘’Long story , Bro.  I give you a call tomorrow evening. ‘’

 

Not missing his chance he gave Kuroo a sucker on his cheeks in which Kuroo response by letting Bokuto fall down but Bokuto was quick to stand and walk over to Shoyo. His free hand rubs over Shoyo’s back to smooth him. It earns him a happy but tired smile , it’s very late and they need to rest. They ALL need to rest.

 

‘’Kenma is upstairs , he fell asleep. Toshiro probably talked him into ‘resting’ on the bed. ‘’

 

Kuroo gave a snicker as he nods as he excuses himself and gave Bokuto a tap and head upstairs to fetch Kenma.

 

Keiji stood beside Bokuto now as he gave him a nudge just for affection , Koutaro was quick to answer by wrapping an arm around him. Keiji was never a talker with others not even his friends but he when he is with his mates he becomes open. Katsuro was in his arms asleep , his head on Keiji’s shoulder.

 

Soon Kuroo returns back down the stairs. Kenma in bridal style in his arms while his head rests against Kuroo’s shoulder in a deep sleep.

 

‘’Try keeping your son in rear , already making my lover crawl in bed with him~ Won’t forgive him despite being his godfather~ ’’

 

It was a joke and they knew it so they just let it slide. How dangerous it could be if Kuroo was just a random Alpha making that joke , it would be Koutaro and Keiji both growling and defending the home and family.

 

Hinata helps Kuroo with the front door as he gave him a smile and a piece of his thought in a whisper to Kuroo.

 

‘’Also don’t worry about the ‘’thing’’ Kenma talked with me about it this afternoon. It will be alright just keep on supporting him okay? You know how he can be when he gets nervous.’’

 

Kuroo gives a nod and mouths a ‘Thank you ‘ as he moves himself and Kenma to the car to head home.

 

Hinata closes the door and locks it before he walks back inside , he notices Bokuto by now took Katsuro to bed despite having a cast around his arm.  So Keiji greets him with a kiss on his lips , he answers back with a kiss back.

 

‘’Shall we go to bed too? ‘’

 

Hinata asks as Keiji answers with a hum , they turn downstairs the lights off and head upstairs. With no time the kids were asleep in their own beds and they also were together in their bed tired from the day.

 

 

Also in case for the curious people that are reading this. Kenma was scared to get pregnant and thought he would lose Kuroo’s child somewhere along the way of the pregnancy. But since Kenma took a visit to Shoyo and saw his friend with a proud belly and telling the stories he got calm and thought about it. He admitted it to Shoyo he was scared but wanted a child with Kuroo. So they talked throughout the whole day about the pregnancy and it seems it comforted Kenma.

 

Perhaps soon Katsuro and Toshiro and their upcoming kid/s will have some new friends to play with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn’t English. It’s probably not the best written but I had fun writing this rare-pair .


End file.
